The Lion, the Lamb, and the Wolf
by twilightfanatic26
Summary: This story takes places about 2 years after Breaking Dawn...Life has treated the Cullens and their friends and family very well these past 2 years. But, a secret will be revealed to the Elders and life will change for everyone involved...
1. Chapter 1

Title-The lion, the lamb, and the wolf

A/N-Takes place after Breaking Dawn-approx. 2 years later; I (unfortunately) don't own Twilight or the characters of Twilight

I opened my eyes and turned to my left to look at the beautiful sight lying next to me. My god of a husband was on our bed, whispering and humming a lullaby into our daughter's ear. Renesmee was holding her favorite stuffed animal, a brown wolf, close to her face, sucking her right thumb with her eyes closed. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed, at a quicker pace than any human. I felt a wave of emotions take over my body- love, compassion, caring, and adoration. Life was good. I was blessed. Happy.

Up until 2 years ago, life for me, Edward, the Cullens, and pretty much the whole town of Forks had had its downs more than its ups. Trouble had been around every corner and it always seemed to lead to me. The Volturi, newborn vampire army, and my surprise of a pregnancy almost killed me and destroyed my family. The birth of Renesmee, however, has changed things dramatically. The bad came and went. We almost lost the battle but like all good fairy tales there was a happily ever after ending. There hasn't been any impending doom or pain-yes, hard to believe but for 2 years, things have been quiet in our town of Forks. On mornings such as this, I'm smart and astute enough to count my many blessings.

My friends from high school and I still saw each other occasionally, during college vacations and holidays. They all went away to school and I stayed home to help care for Renesmee, who everyone thought was a niece of Edward's that he suddenly was in charge of. They didn't, at least I think, realize that things had really changed with me. They knew I was married and everything obviously but they did not know the WHOLE situation. It had been nice to be able to keep some things normal for once in my life.

I lifted my arms above my head, stretched, and continued to observe my reasons for being. Edward and I were always together, never letting an inch of space between us-except when it came to our daughter. Between us lay perfection in the form of our daughter and I could feel the start of a smile tug at the corners of lips, enough of a smile to catch Edward's attention and he glanced at me, shushing me with a single finger touching my lips. Ahhh… Renesmee was asleep. Gingerly he kissed Renesmee on the cheek, rolled off his side of the bed, and in a blink was at my side. He placed his hands on my hips and forced my body to roll towards him, taking his hands to my face, pulling me towards him. Kissing me with a passionate that even after two years brought forth a loud, guttural moan. If I had a heartbeat, it would surely be racing at this point.

"Hello my angel," Edward whispered into my ear, kissing it tenderly. "Nessie is asleep and dreaming peacefully."

"Hmmm... we're going to wake her up," I murmured into his neck, finding it harder and harder to resist him.

Edward chuckled quietly, ignored my request and repeatedly kissed every inch of my neck and face. I took a deep breath and gently pushed him away to stand up. He had a sad look on his face but soon a smile spread across his lips.

"Every time I look at her, she takes my breath away. To this day, I still can't believe that she is our miracle, that we have her," I said, holding Edward's hand and gazing lovingly at the small sleeping body.

Edward kissed my wedding ring, then turned my hand over. His cool lips skimmed the center of my overturned palm. His voice was rough, thick with emotion. "Before," he said looking at everything but me, "I'm sorry I ever entertained the thought…"

Now it was my turn to shush my husband and I silenced his train of maudlin what-if's with a kiss.

He pulled away, obviously intent on voicing his guilt "Before Nessie came into existence, I could never imagine my life without you. Now, if I lost both of you, I don't think I could go on." His face was full of love and passion as he looked at Nessie and then back to me. "I just wish that Nessie wasn't doomed to spend her life with a _werewolf_, "Edward said through gritted teeth without bothering to hide the anger or disguise the disgust in his voice.

"Edward," I warned, "You know that we have no control over that. Jacob imprinted on her and we have to accept the fact we will be joining our families one day." I knew that having Jacob imprint on Nessie would keep him in my life but it did take awhile to get used to the idea that Jacob was meant to be with my daughter.

I had a plan, I'm nothing if not devious at time, to help Edward relax. Grabbing his hand I led my protesting husband into the bathroom that was connected to our bedroom.

"Let's get cleaned up before we head over to the house," I said, seduction in my voice. "You better be quiet though, we don't want Nessie waking up, do we?" I crooned, closing the gap between us and kissing his neck.

With a feral growl, he moved impossibly closer, the counter in the bathroom digging into the small of my back. In one fell swoop, he swung me around so I was now sitting on the counter. The move was made with such strength that the counter creaked and groaned.

I stopped kissing him and looked at him. "This is not being quiet," I teased.

Our eyes locked, we undressed each other, slowly, enjoying our time together as always. Edward did not even break the gaze as he leaned into the shower to turn on the water for us.

Sometimes, our disrobing was fast. Furious. Today? It was strip tease slow and once naked I'm still dazzled by the sight of my husband's naked body. Four years hadn't dimmed my ardor. He was amazing. As if reading my thoughts, Edward said, "My darling, you are breathtaking."

Edward then took me up into his arms and put his mouth around mine with such strength and fervor. He walked us over to the shower, pulled back the curtain, stepped in, and I had no choice but to follow. He snicked the curtain closed.

Edward began to kiss every inch of my body. For the remainder of the shower, we could not keep our hands or mouths off of each other's smooth and glistening bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

With reluctance we got out of the shower. The steam from the hot water had caused the mirrors to fog in the bathroom. And as part of our shower ritual, I grabbed the two large bath white towels from the linen closet next to the counter and we dried each other off with slow languid movements and looks that were as hot and steamy as the shower.

Being a vampire has boosted my self confidence somewhat and I have become more of a "girly girl" as Alice would say over the past couple of years. Through our many shopping excursions, to say I have accumulated a lot of clothes would be the understatement of the century os last month, Edward had decided to build a closet just for me. It was huge, bigger than the room I had when I live at home, but it was barely filled with the clothes I had, which meant that Alice had dropped many hints that a shopping excursion was going to be in our future.

I dressed with vampire speed in my favorite pair of dark blue denim jeans, brown sweater and for a touch of color, I draped a pink silk scarf around my neck. Edward always hated when I covered my neck, claiming that it masked my sweet Freesia smell and me? I always laughed and told him that accessories are a girl's best friend, a quote that I learned from Alice.

I pulled on my brown boots and went back into the bathroom to finish drying my hair and put on some makeup. Edward was in the bathroom, and when he saw that I was wearing the scarf, he groaned and acted all upset. I giggled, and went up to him to give him a kiss. "I love you, you know that?" I said to him, a giddy smile spread across my face.

"Of course-but I love and adore you even more," he answered back, kissing me on my forehead. It was a stupid, childish game we played to see whose love was stronger and it always ended in a tie.

Edward stepped out of the bathroom, back ass naked and I admired the view but in a matter of seconds, he was back, dressed in dark jeans and a green button down shirt. "Ready?" he asked, his gaze in the mirror devouring my reflection and my thoughts turned lascivious but whoever said that children have impeccable timing was one hundred percent correct.

Suddenly, Nessie was at Edward's side. She jumped up into Edward's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy!" she cried.

Renesmee's sleeping habits have changed dramatically. She used to sleep like a "normal" human child but not anymore. Usually, Nessie takes 1 hour or 2 hour naps every 12 hours. I was surprised at how quickly she woke up from her nap. Because of her amazing growth rate, she required these little naps.

"Good morning momma," my angelic daughter said, her voice sounding like bells chiming in the distance.

Even though Renesmee is technically 2 years old, her physical appearance and mental and social capacity represent that of a 7 or 8 year old. Her brain and body grow and change at a rapid rate and based on Hulien, Nauhel and Carlisle, we were told us that it will slow down dramatically or stop completely when she enters puberty. She eats human food and also drinks blood. We have taken her hunting but she prefers to just drink the blood in a cup. She is able to read, write, and see our thoughts when she touched us.

I smiled at my daughter and turned to face her and Edward. "Good morning my sweet angel. Are you ready for breakfast and to go see Uncle Jacob?" I asked. She jumped down from Edward's hand and I walked over to her and pulled her in to hug and kiss her.

"Yea!" Renesmee shouted.

We left our house and because of our speed , were at Esme and Carlisle's home in a matter of seconds. When we got there, we saw Jacob was walking up to the house as well.

"Uncle Jacob!" Renesmee shouted and leaped off of her father's shoulders and onto Jacob's back in one fluid motion.

"Umph…Nessie my love," Jacob said, almost crashing into a bush as a result of Renesmee's strength. She jumped off of his back and was on the ground looking up at Jacob. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead gently. "What would you like to do today?"

"I'm hungry. Can we eat and then play tag with Seth and Leah? But, you all have to be wolves when we play because it is more fun!" Renesmee stated matter of factly.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed. Our love was strong but the bond with Renesmee made it even stronger.

"Of course! I am starving too! Let's get in that kitchen and have some grub!" Jacob answered.

"Good morning Jacob," Edward said. I know Edward, and I heard the pang of jealousy in his voice. I knew Edward was jealous of the connection the two shared, I had explained the imprinting countless times. Throwing in words like fate, hell even bringing us up as an example. Edward understood, mentally he got it, but his heart? This was his little girl and his heart wasn't as understanding as his brain

"Hey guys. Sorry, Nessie distracted me," Jacob said, ignoring Edward's tone. He lowered Nessie to the ground, took her hand and began to walk to the house. Jacob didn't like it, but he'd gotten used to Edward's tone and attitude, but there were times, thankfully today wasn't one of them, when Jacob would joke that I was all Edward's because he had Nessie. Edward wasn't too keen on those comments and neither was I. I hated that passive aggressive posturing from Jacob.

The two of them were inside the house, leaving the door open behind them. Edward pulled me to follow but I stood in my place to stop him. He turned, a worried look on his face.

"Everything okay?" he asked immediately coming closer to me and touching my face.

I smiled at his overprotectiveness. "Yes. I just wanted to kiss you and tell you how much I love you before we went inside and got made fun of for it."

"Oh you did, did you?"

I nodded, fisted the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me for a passionate kiss.

He chuckled into my opened mouth, lifted me up and I straddled my legs around his waist, all done without interruption

"Hey, guys, get a room!" Emmett yelled from the opened front door.

The moment was broken and I slid off Edward, fixed my hair, licked my lips trying to wipe away the evidence of our very public display of affection.

Renesmee stood in the doorway, holding Emmett's hand giggling and in her free hand was a peeled banana. "Leave Momma and Daddy alone. They do that because they love each other!" Renesmee said indignantly,

"Out of the mouth of babes," I yelled back, shaking my head and laughing.

"Yeah, whatever," Emmett said, picking up his niece and putting her on his shoulders. "Come on guys. Come inside and say hi to everyone," he said before turning and disappearing into the house.

"That's your family," I said, kidding around. Practically skipping with happiness as Edward led me into the house, quickly kissed my cheek, and pulled me close as he shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

We heard laughing and shouting coming from the kitchen and suddenly a loud crash. In an instant, I was in the kitchen, worried that Renesmee was somehow involved and hurt. She WAS involved, but not like I thought.

What I saw in front of my eyes didn't make me happy.

Emmett was leaning on the counter with banana and some other concoction on his face. Renesmee was sitting across the kitchen at the table next to Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Jacob was by the oven, making what looked to be pancakes, an annoyed expression on his face. Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper were bent over, laughing harder than I have ever seen them laugh.

"Renesmee, Carlie Cullen! What happened?" I demanded trying to appear stern and motherly.

Alice was trying to speak but was having trouble because she was laughing to hard.

I was getting impatient and I crossed my arms and began to tap my foot. "Hello, someone care to explain?"

Rosalie interjected, seeing the emotion in my face. "Emmett was trying to show off his throwing skills to Jasper and Jacob. Jacob was flipping pancakes and Emmett wanted to one up him. Well, Renesmee wanted to join in the fun so she took her banana and the pancake mix sitting on the counter and threw it at him so hard, he fell back and hit the cabinet. Look, he broke the door! Esme is going to be mad!" Rosalie said, still chuckling.

I frowned. Renesmee is so strong, much stronger than I ever thought she would be when she was first born. It worried me, especially because of what she just proved she could do to Emmett, the strongest vampire I know. She practically knocked him off of his feet! When I was first changed, I was much stronger than Emmett and even beat him at an arm wrestling game but my strength weakened slightly to what a normal vampire should be. Renesmee seemed to be doing the opposite.

"Calm down, Bella. Nessie just caught him off guard. It was definitely the funniest thing that I have ever seen and I see A LOT," Alice said, finally able to talk.

Jacob was shaking his head and went back to making his pancakes. He was not happy that he had to start all over again. Rosalie and Emmett were cleaning up the mess and Edward and Jasper were giving Renesmee a hug, praising her for nearly obliterating their brother.

Edward and I were going to have a little talk later about little girls. Respect. Strength. And appropriate manners with one's elders.

"Okay okay. Show's over. It is time to help with breakfast. You need to eat and finish before you play with Uncle Jacob," I said, lifting her out of Edward's hands and sitting her down. She quickly began to eat another banana and some pancakes that Jacob placed in front of her. She was also sipping from her cup of animal blood. Jacob finished up, and then sat next to her, his plate piled high with not only pancakes but also bacon, eggs, and sausage. I try to turn off those cooking odors and today I must've done a good job because only now, as he sat eating did my stomach begin to turn. I When I took a breath and breathed in the smell of the animal blood from Ness' cup, the burning in the back of my throat told me it was time to hunt.

"Jacob, can you keep an eye on her? I'm going to go hunt," I said.

Emmett chimed in. "After that brutal attack this morning from the squirt (Renessmee hated that nickname), I need to go reclaim my manhood."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen to the large door. "Let's go, you big baby," we heard her say.

"Sure, have fun," Jacob informed me, his mouth full of food.

"Okay-be good for Uncle Jacob darling," Edward said, kissing Renessme. I kissed her on the top of her head and grabbed Edward's outstretched hand. We were quickly outside, followed by Alice and Jasper.

Esme was outside, gardening. It was a new passion of hers. Carlisle was at the hospital, working.

"Hello my darling family. Please tell me that my kitchen is still in one piece after all of that commotion," Esme said, standing up and wiping dirt off of her hands onto her work pants.

"Oh, you need a new cabinet door. Renessmee was playing and caught Emmett off guard. He fell right into one of your cabinets. It was THE funniest thing," Alice quickly summed up.

Esme shook her head but had a smile on her face. "You are all going hunting? Where is Nessie now?"

"Inside with Jacob. He is eating with her and then they are going to play," I said.

"Okay. Have fun," Esme said, giving each of us a kiss on the cheek as we began to run into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunting took a little longer than we thought because we decided to turn it into a game. Emmett and Rosalie won and we were all laughing, full, and happy.

We entered the house. Rosalie and Emmett headed upstairs to be alone. Alice and Jasper, holding hands and whispering to each other, went into the main room to watch some television. Edward and I, his arm around my waist and pulling me close, walked out the front door and looked out at the gang of werewolves that were playing with our daughter. We could hear her giggles before we could see her. She appeared from behind a tree. As we watched her run around the wolves, I leaned my head into Edward's arm and sighed. This truly was the life. If someone had told me 6 years ago what I would be doing right now, I would've laughed and told them they were crazy. But now I know-I was born to be a vampire and have this life. I don't know what I would do or be without Edward, Jacob, and the Cullen family in my life.

Renesmee continued to play with Jacob and the other members of the pack for a while longer. I didn't realize how late it was until I saw the sky turning darker and more clouds rolling in. I then knew that they were done playing outside because I could smell Jacob as soon as he walked into the house, panting as if out of breath.

Edward and I were sitting on the couch, watching a movie, with Alice and Jasper. I quickly stood up and was at Jacob's side to get my daughter. My nose crinkled, an uncontrollable reaction to Jacob's scent.

"Oh come on Bella. You still haven't gotten used to my smell? I can tolerate being here at least!" Jacob said, exasperated and rolling his eyes at me.

I giggled. "Sorry Jake." My senses are very heightened as a vampire and it has been taking me some time to adjust. Even though it has been 2 years, there are times where my vampire characteristics still surprise me.

Renesmee was laughing and climbing all over Jacob. "Momma, we had so much fun! I won! I found everyone and tagged them all! I am way too fast for them!" At this point, Renesmee was on the ground holding my hands. Through her touch, I could see her memories of today flash before my eyes. I smiled and bent down to kiss her nose. Her peace and happiness meant more to me than my own life now and that was all I wanted for her. My daughter smiled at me and reached her arms around my waist to hug me. I hugged her back, squeezing my eyes shut. Jacob spoke, brining me back to my senses.

"Okay, even though I hate doing this, I've gotta go. Nessie, you wore me out! I'm gonna head back to La Push. My dad is expecting me for dinner. The elders are stopping by and we are trying to work up the courage to…well….you know…"Jacob said, his voice trailing off at the end.

Edward and I nodded, completely understanding what Jacob was referring to. Jacob's pack knew all about his imprinting to our daughter. In fact, his imprinting led to an informal change in the treaty between the vampires and the werewolves. His father found out about Jacob and Renesmee after our encounter with the Volturi. His father took some time getting used to the idea but after Sam explained everything to him, Billy realized that this imprinting will lead to peace among the groups and accepted his son's future. The elders though…no one has yet told the elders of the new treaty the pack has established with us and no one really wanted to be the ones to do it. The elders did not believe in the lifestyle of our family and still insisted that we were vicious, savage beasts. Because of that, we have kept our alliance a secret but hoped to one day, inform them of the connection between the two groups. Everyone was sworn to secrecy.

I could feel the pain that Jacob was dealing with as he struggled with what his imprinting could do to the elders and our treaty. I was going through similar struggles with my family. Charlie knew that something had changed, was different. He was still informed on a "need to know" basis but continued to be a part of my everyday life. I talked to Renee on the phone every week and because she hasn't seen me, assumed all was pretty much the same. She knew about Renesmee but her knowledge of the situation and the truth were on different ends of the spectrum. She has been begging me to come visit but I have been holding her off, claiming that Renesmee occupies a lot of my time. Renee is upset that I "put off" school because of the new addition but knew that Edward and his family could help support Renesmee and myself.

I let go of Renesmee's hand and went to give Jacob a hug goodbye. He then reached over and tousled the hair on Reneesme's head and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back soon cutie pie!" he said to her before he opened the door and walked out.

I closed the door behind him. Edward walked up to me and nuzzled my neck with his mouth. I gasped in shock.

Edward was quickly in front of me, kissing my forehead. I saw Renesmee was snuggled into the crook of Edward's arms, looking all happy and content. "Did I frighten you my dear?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"I think you did Daddy. I saw Momma's eyes get all big!" Renesmee said, putting her hand on me so that I could see her memory of my reaction. I laughed.

My husband chuckled. He reached out and grabbed my hand. We walked into the kitchen, where Emmett was now fixing the cabinet he broke and Esme was beginning to make dinner for Renesmee. The smell of the food made me feel sick. Nessie looked over at me and smiled, as if knowing the smell of her human food turned my stomach.

"Esme, Esme, can I help?" Renesmee asked.

"Of course you can my beautiful grandchild! Come here," Esme said, her voice as gentle and calm. Renesmee, in a flash, was sitting on the counter next to Esme.

Knowing that Renesmee was in safe hands, I led Edward out of the kitchen to the piano in the main room. I looked up at him, smiled, and wrapped my arms around his waist. He rested his chin on my head.

"Can you play for me?" I asked, barely whispering the words.

"Anything for you," he said. He kissed me ever so gently and walked over to sit on the piano bench. His fingers began to play the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. Listening to him play always made me feel happy, calm, elated, excited, and relaxed all at the same time. I closed my eyes and smiled. After a few minutes, he stopped playing. I opened my eyes to see why but in an instant, Edward lifted me off of the bench and placed me in the middle of his legs, my back resting on his hard stomach and chest. He placed his arms on top of mine and his hands over mine, guiding me towards the piano keys.

"What…." I tried to ask what he was doing but his breath and voice came and whispered in my right ear, making me shudder and sigh.

"Trust me, my love," Edward said. He then placed my fingers on top of the piano keys and his fingers on top of mine and to my amazement, I was playing a song, with Edward's help of course.

As we continued, he moved my scarf slightly off of my neck and kissed my shoulder and exposed skin. I had to really fight the urge to let go of his hands, turn around to run my fingers through his hair, and kiss him passionately right then and there.

After about 10 minutes of playing, with Edward touching his lips and tongue to my body I couldn't ignore the passion anymore. Using my speed and strength, I lifted my arms off of the piano, ending the song abruptly. I spun my body and legs around, straddling Edward on the bench. I wrapped my fingers around his neck and practically slammed my face and lips into his. I took him by such surprise, he almost fell off of the bench, taking me with him. He steadied us and we were passionately kissing each other, unable to stop. He but his hands on my lover back and with a small growl, pulled my body closer to his. I let out a quiet moan, knowing that we shouldn't be doing this out in the open but was not able to control myself.

Against my wishes, Edward pulled away, heat and seduction burning in his eyes. We were gasping and I tried leaning into him to continue but he put his finger to my mouth, shaking his head no with a provocative smile on his face. Hoping to entice him into going further, I started to kiss and lick that finger. I did not care at that time who walked in and saw us-I just knew that I needed him NOW. The need was so strong, it was almost painful.

"Bella, you will be the death of me," Edward groaned, still holding me with one arm but moving his finger away. I made a sad puppy dog face and he laughed. "Save all of this for tonight love, when we are all alone, in our house, in our bed…" his voice trailed off as he gently kissed my forehead.

"Ugh-fine!" I said, pretending to be mad but agreeing. I had a sheepish smile on my face and Edward smiled my favorite smile back at me. I then leaned into him and whispered, "Maybe we can see if Alice and Jasper will watch Renesmee for us tonight," seduction layered into every syllable.

Edward had his eyes closed, "Hmm," he hummed. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

At that point, Alice, who appeared to come from nowhere spoke up, "Of course I will take my niece for the night! Edward needs to make sure that Bella stays…satisfied," she said, winking at me.

I lowered my head, embarrassed. Edward chuckled and lifted my head up. "You have nothing to be embarrassed of. Everyone knows I love you and want to show it," he said, quietly into my ear. He knew that when it comes to him and my passion, I don't hold back but when others get involved, I close up like a clam.

"Bella, I'm not trying to make you feel more embarrassed but you know that I can see visions and what Edward is thinking, right?" Alice said, smiling at me.

I smiled a crooked smile back at her. "I know Alice. Sometimes, I guess I just kind of forget about the whole reading minds thing you all have with each other."

"You're telling me," said Emmett as he entered the room. "Man Edward, enough with the sexual thoughts. That's like my sister dude."

I laughed out loud and unwrapped my legs from around his waist to stand up. "All right! Sorry everyone-we'll try to control ourselves," I said.

"Until later," said Alice, in a voice so low only a room full of vampires could hear.


	5. Chapter 5

I ignored her and went into the kitchen to check on my daughter. After my "excursion", I felt as if I had been lost in my own little world for hours. Upon walking in the kitchen, however, I found that Renesmee was just finishing up her dinner and drinking her cup of blood. The smell of the blood triggered a burning sensation in the back of my throat, despite the fact that I had just hunted a few hours ago. I stopped breathing in order to try and dull the feeling I was experiencing.

Esme and Renesmee were counting the number of peas she had on her plate. "...31, 32, 33!" Renesmee shouted out. "I have 33 green peas on my plate!"

"You are so smart!" Esme said to Renesmee.

"Momma, momma," Renesmee called over to me, noticing my entrance. "Did you hear me? I have 33 green peas on my plate! That is a lot of peas I have to eat!"

"Yes I did my sweet child. You are very smart," I said, going over to sit next to her.

Renesmee continued to eat and count. I began to think about her future. Soon, she will look like a fully matured young woman but will she be able to blend into society like the rest of the Cullens? Should she be in school? How will she continue to learn? Would she be able to handle school? So many thoughts plagued me at once and I felt a frown develop on my face.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked me, noting the concern on my face.

"I...I..." I tried to start talking but I saw Renesmee look at me, worry etched onto her face.

"Momma's okay," I said, pasting a fake smile on my face, one that Renesmee could probably see right through. "I just want to talk to Esme. You keep eating and we'll be right over here."

I pulled Esme's arm to come and site at the other edge of the counter, my back to Renesmee.

"I'm just...I'm just thinking about her future and school and stuff," I said in a voice that was so low, hopefully only Esme could hear. "Will she be able to do what we all do? Will she be able to have friends and a possible normal life? Do we home school her? I want her to be able to see the rest of the world but I don't know if she will be able to handle it like the rest of you have done in the past."

Esme touched my hands gently. "I understand your concern. Before Renesmee, Hulien, and Nauhel, there was no record of a child like her. The others did not have the lifestyle that we do so I don't think that education was an issue. Tomorrow, we will all sit with Carlisle and discuss Nessie's future and educational needs. She may not even need school! It seems to me that she inherited her intelligence from you and Edward. She truly is an amazement," Esme said, squeezing my hands.

I beamed. "I know. You're right-she truly is a wonder." I looked over to where Renesmee was…or should have been. She was gone!

I suddenly heard her infections giggle coming from the living room. Esme and I were quickly in the room and saw what was so funny.

Renesmee and Emmett were playing Rock Band on the Wii video game system, a new addition due to both Emmett and Nessie's childish tendencies. Renesmee was on the drums, banging away and keeping excellent time. Emmett, on the other hand, was just "booed" off of the stage.

I laughed quietly to myself. "Nessie, you know that you can't come play games until you help Mommy or Esme clean your dishes. Come on, let's go."

Nessie looked at me, sighed, and handed the sticks to Emmett. "Here you go Uncle Emmett, Practice because later, we are going to see who the best rocker is!"

"You're on!" Emmett yelled, grabbing Nessie up for a big bear hug.

Nessie then followed me into the kitchen. I checked to see that she ate and drank everything and then she quickly put her cup, fork, and plate into the sink. She was growing so fast that I wanted to make sure that she was getting all of the nutrition she needed. After the kitchen was clean, I noticed that Nessie's eyelids were starting to droop. I checked the time and noticed it was just about that time for her evening nap.

"Okay my angel," I said, lifting Nessie into my arms. She may be the size of an 8 year old but I loved holding her and I also loved that I could use my strength to hold her as much as I did. I walked with her into the living room while rocking her. "You're going to take your nap in Aunt Alice's room. Daddy and I will be back later and tonight, we'll have a little bonfire outside and read some stories together," I whispered in her ear. I was gliding up the stairs with her, whispering her favorite lullaby, "Rock a bye baby", into her ears. I stopped suddenly on the stairs, aware that Nessie did not have her stuffed wolf. Before I could call to Edward to get it from her room in our house, he was next to me, wolf in hand. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

We both walked up the rest of the stairs and placed Nessie on the small bed that Alice had bought to keep in her room. Nessie was fast asleep, grasping onto the wolf toy.

Edward and I just stood there for a minute, watching our child sleep, so peaceful, so angelic.

Then suddenly, Edward lifted me up into his arms, and ran down the stairs. I laughed loudly and wrapped my arms around his neck to hold on.

"See you lovebirds later!" Alice cried as Edward and I raced out the back door.

"Ugh…please try and keep it down out there," Emmett said, still drumming away with the Rock Band. Rosalie had joined him at this point, blowing him away at the guitar.

"Nessie is…"I tried to yell to Alice but she interrupted with, "I know! Have fun! She'll be fine and you know it!"


	6. Chapter 6

On the way to our house, Edward and I couldn't take our eyes or mouth off of each other. It amazed me that we didn't crash into a tree.

We arrived at the front door of the house. Edward opened the door, walked us inside, and then closed and locked the door behind us.

"I don't want to be interrupted by anyone or anything," Edward said to me with huskiness saturating his voice.

Able to let myself go freely now, I moved around in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I touched my lips to his with such intensity and fire; he growled and pulled me closer to him. We were leaning against the wall of the living room, my hands up on his back, grabbing him, holding him close. I was afraid that if he pushed into me any farther, we would dent the wall.

"Bedroom-NOW!" I said into his ear, nibbling and licking his neck. He growled again, louder this time and in an instant, we were in the bedroom, lying on the bed. He was on top of me, kissing me with such vigor and ripping off my scarf.

"Hey!" I said but got cut off as his lips closed on mine.

"I'll buy you a new one later but for now, you're mine," he said, ripping my shirt in half. My fingers began to unbutton his shirt and soon, we both were lost in ecstasy, lips touching, hands moving and exploring, bodies moving in rhythm with one another, moaning and groaning, rather loudly and unable to hold back. Our animal instincts were taking over. We got lost in each other yet again, not having any other care in the world, just having our two bodies become one with each other. Then, we both pulled each other close, releasing together, moaning each others' names and shuddering until our bodies were finally able to relax.

Edward exhaled, kissed me, and moved to lay next to me. He quickly went and started a fire in the fireplace that was in the bedroom and returned to bed. I exhaled, all relaxed and content. I closed my eyes but could feel that I had what could probably be classified as the biggest smile on my face. I nestled into Edward's arms and rested my head on his chest. He gently kissed the top of my head. "I love you," he said.

"I love you more," I replied back. I looked up to him and started to kiss him, softly and slowly. We stayed like that for awhile and then Edward pulled me on top of him. He held me close to him and this time, we slowly enjoyed each other, full of devotion and compassion. We didn't moan or groan, just whispered "I love you" and each others name as we finished for a second time.

This time, I rolled over and fell into what could only be called sleep for vampires, nestled back again into Edward's arms. Edward was humming my lullaby into my ear, both of us happy, calm, and extremely satisfied.

I opened my eyes. Edward wasn't next to me. "Edward?" I called out, sitting up and covering myself with the blanket.

"I'm right here darling," he said, entering the bedroom from the bathroom. He was all dressed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About midnight," he said smiling at me.

"Oh!" I gasped. I was shocked and surprised. We had been out at the house for about 3 ½ hours.

"Nessie is okay. I called Alice and checked up on her. They're having a battle of the bands back out the house," he informed me, chuckling.

I laughed along with Edward. "I guess that I should get dressed too so we can head back. Don't forget, you owe me a new scarf."

Edward came over to me in the bed and kissed my lips. I sighed as I leaned into the kiss. Edward pulled away and I pouted.

"Sorry dear. Go shower and get dressed. Carlisle got home early and wants to see you," he said.

"Okay," I replied, making my voice sound upset but a smile lingering on my face. I used the blanket to cover me as I stood up to walk to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, I let the blanket drop to the floor and leaned into the shower to turn on the water. I heard a soft growl and jumped. I turned and saw Edward in the bathroom with me, starting to undress himself.

"What are you doing?" I asked seductively, trying to cover myself up with my hands. Even though we just spent an amazing time together, there were instances where I got self-conscience with him. We also both knew that we could never get enough of each other.

"On no-don't even try to act coy with me," Edward said lifting me up. "Let's take a shower _together _," he said, pronunciating each syllable in "together" slowly.

"But you were already dressed…" I whined to him, knowing full well that I was going to give in anyway.

"Who cares? I need you…again," he purred in my ear.

We went into the shower and reentered into our own little world.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about 2 am and we were dressed and finally ready to return to Esme and Carlisle's house. We were walking and taking our time, our hands wrapped around each others waist, and with smiles stretching from ear to ear.

We entered the house through the back door and saw the family, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, still playing Rock Band.

As soon as they heard the door close, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper turned to look at me. Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes. "Dude-I told you to try and keep your thoughts to yourself. I can't even look at Bella now," Emmett said. "But, major props. Five times? Sweet!" he came over and gave Edward a strong pat on the shoulder.

"Oh jeez," I thought to myself. Edward lifted his lips back, exposing his teeth, a low growl in the back of this throat. I put my arm on his shoulder, hoping to relax him and detain him from pummeling Emmett right there in the living room.

"Momma! Dad! I beat Uncle Emmett at the game!" Nessie yelled, running into my arms. Edward calmed down as soon as he heard her voice. As she touched me, I was able to see the events from the night through her eyes. She had had a wonderful time with her family.

"Oh, I missed you my sweetheart!" I said. I hugged her tightly. "Did you behave for Aunt Alice?"

"Of course she did! And we are going shopping tomorrow! After tonight, we need to go buy another game so that Nessie can beat Emmett. We also need to buy you a new scarf and some…nightwear," Alice said, looking at me and smiling.

"Oh jeez! Enough with the innuendos!" I said, throwing my hands in the hair and laughing.

"Come on Bella. You, or rather Edward, can't hide anything from us," Rosalie stated.

"If you want, I can use my talent to show you all what happened and that way you can leave us alone!" I said in a joking voice, knowing full well what the answer to that would be.

"NO!" everyone shouted, except for Nessie, who looked a little confused.

"At least you are all calm now. I couldn't handle the anticipation between you two," Jasper said.

They all chuckled at our expense. I loved my family, even if they knew all of my deep, dark, and dirty secrets.

"Come on sweetheart," Edward said to me. "Let's go see what Carlisle wants. Nessie dear, stay here and play another round with Rosalie and Emmett. We will be back downstairs in a few minutes." He leaned down and kissed his daughter on top of her head.

"When I come back, I will read some more 'Charlotte's Web' to you. Sound like a plan?" I said, bending down to face her. She could read and understand books that were more mature for her but she was drawn to Charlotte's Web as soon as she saw the cover. It was one of her favorites, besides Romeo and Juliet.

"Yea! Sure momma. Thanks!" Nessie said to me.

She then ran over to the TV and was soon occupied again by the game. Alice and Rosalie laughed and the boys sighed and joined Nessie to play with her.

"Man, good thing we don't need sleep, 'cause this squirt would wear us out!" Emmett said.

"Hey! I'm NOT a squirt," Nessie yelled to him, shaking her finger and stomping her foot. She hated that nickname and Emmett knew that.

The playing, laughing, and talking continued as Edward and I went upstairs to Carlisle's study. Edward knocked on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle called out.

Edward gave me a quick kiss and his sweet breath dazzled me for a moment.

"Quit dazzling me," I whispered before we opened the door to walk in.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Edward said, fake shock all over his face. He is such a bad liar.

"Ah, here are the love birds," Carlisle said as Edward and I entered and sat across from him at his desk. Esme was there, sitting next to her husband.

"Sorry we are late Carlisle," Edward said. "Bella detained me." He looked at me and winked. I was beyond mortified.

Esme and Carlisle chuckled and they began to hold hands. Changing the direction of the conversation, Carlisle started to speak. "Esme mentioned to me that you had some concerns about Nessie and her schooling."

Edward looked over to me, holding my hand, concern etched on his face. "You never mentioned it to me before," he said, sounding a little hurt.

"I never really gave it a lot of thought until I watched her eat dinner before," I answered,

Esme backed me up. "Edward, she just approached me with her concerns last night. Don't feel upset or hurt. She wasn't holding anything from you."

I kissed his hand that was entwined with mine. "Please don't be upset. I just sort of bombarded Esme with questions about Nessie and her future.

The look on Edward's face lifted slightly. "Do you thing that she is ready for school and other social situations?" his voice laced with worry.

"No!" I exclaimed. "She can't control her powers, her strength, or her speed yet. I was just wondering what we should do now and as she gets other. Should we begin to get her ready now? Should we wait? I just wasn't sure what we should do."

Edward sighed. "Wow. I never even thought about all of that stuff. I never thought about school and friends or anything of that nature. She is extremely intelligent and because of that, all of this never occurred to me."

Carlisle interjected. "Well, none of us have ever come face to face with this kind of situation. I want to try and contact Hulien and Nauhel to ask them about how they handled being around other people. Like Esme, I don't think that he had formal schooling so eventually, we will have to make a plan. Until then, I think that as long as we keep reading and practicing with her, she will do fine. Once she gets a little bigger, we can begin to help her control her reactions and strength so that she can mainstream into society and possibly school."

"Okay, that sounds…" I said but was interrupted by cries coming from downstairs. Before anyone could blink, all four of us were downstairs, watching as Jasper and Rosalie were crying out Alice's name.

"Momma? What is wrong with Aunt Alice? We were playing and she just fell down," Nessie asked me, as she walked out from behind Emmett and was quickly at my side.


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know," I told my daughter, fear and distressed laced in my voice. I could see the emotions mirrored onto Renesmee's face. When she touched me, I saw the events that led up to Alice collapsing onto the couch. Fun. Laughing. Music from the game. Worry. Pain. Panic.

I looked at Edward's face, knowing Alice must have had a vision and was hoping that Edward could read it from Alice's thoughts. I wasn't feeling any better about the situation after looking at his face though. His lips were pressed tight together. I saw his hands down at his side, fists closed and shaking. The expression on his face showed me that he was ready for a fight. I quickly glanced at Emmett and saw a similar look on his face. I didn't like that-not one bit.

"Edward, please," I whispered so that Renesmee couldn't hear me. Alice was starting to come around. Jasper was stroking her face and I could tell he was trying to calm everyone down. "Tell me what she saw."

Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were all gathered around Alice, discussing what had just happened. I could tell that they didn't want me to hear because of the volume of their conversation and the occasional, yet, obvious, glace from Alice. I was getting really angry.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked, my patience wearing thin. I rarely every lost patience with Edward, except when he tried to hide stuff from me thinking he was protecting me. We all know how those situations ended up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Edward spoke. He began by asking me something that he never had before. "I need you to use your special…talent on me. I can't _tell _you so I want to _show_ you," he replied, glancing quickly at our daughter. His look explained everything. "DON'T let her see," he stated, so quietly that even I could barely hear it.

Renesmee knew that something was wrong. She kept looking from me, to her father, back to me, and finally at Edward again. I could tell by the appearance of her face that she was not enjoying the fact that she did not know what was going on. She was usually in the know for all major things. I sighed. "Okay. Here it goes." I concentrated very hard, making sure not to stretch out to Renesmee. Edward was soon inside my shield that I had created around him. What I witnessed made me panic and shudder. "What does that mean?" I asked, my voice a barely audible whisper. "Where are we going? Why are we running? WHAT are we running from?"

Alice, sitting on the couch with the rest of the family, spoke. "That is the problem. I don't know. I can only see you, Edward, and Renessme. What I see is fuzzy, like there is something missing but I don't know what. I can't yet tell what the rest of us are doing or why I can't see us with you. I…I…I can't see what you are running from…sorry," she finished, meekly.

I quickly went over and placed a hand on Alice's to reassure her that I did not fault her for not knowing all of the answers. Edward, on the other hand, was not so calm.

"Alice, please look deeper. We need to be prepared for what is going on, for what could be approaching. It's not good if we are separated from each…" Edward said, his voice strong, loud, and firm.

"Edward," I started, trying to calm him. He glanced at me, and I looked at Renessme, sending him a desperate message to calm down in front of our daughter, who looked ready to burst into tears.

Edward sighed. "I apologize Alice. I should not have lost my temper. I am sure whatever you saw will surely be explained in time…hopefully," he added at the end.

Edward was quickly at his daughter's side, touching her hair and leaning down so that he was eye level with her. When they were that close together, the similarities were astounding. She truly was her father's daughter.

"Sweetheart, Aunt Alice is okay now. She is sorry that she scared you. Why don't you go over to her and help her to relax?"

Renessme sniffled, as if she was about to cry. "But what did she see? Is someone coming after us? Do we have to leave here? What about Jacob and my friends? What about Esme and Carlisle?" she asked very quickly, tears now beginning to fall down her cheeks.

Not caring about her size, Edward picked Renessme up into his arms and began to whisper things into her ear in order to calm her down. I heard him begin to hum Renessme's lullaby into her ears.

My body was tense and anxious. I have not felt this way in a long time and even though I tried to appear composed, my head was racing a mile a minute. Things have been great, more than great, for 2 years and now suddenly my world is upside down. My mind could not stop asking the questions, "Why are we running? Where is the rest of our family?"

My mind complete engrossed on those same two questions that I didn't notice the change in smell. I didn't even hear the sound of feet running faster than any human ever could. We all jumped as the front door to the house flew open and actually fell off of its hinges. It fell on the floor with a loud thud that reverberated throughout the quiet room. Jacob was in the doorway, dirty and gasping for air. His clothes had holes in them and his facial expressions were unreadable. He almost looked _too_ mad, if that is even possible. I suddenly realized that whatever Alice had seen was tied to Jacob somehow. My suspicions were confirmed as soon as Jacob opened his mouth to speak.

"We've gotta go…NOW!" he yelled and ran into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-I have changed a few things from "Breaking Dawn" when it comes to the werewolves and how much they know about Renesmee and Jacob's imprinting….I stepped outside of canon and created an alternate situation! Enjoy!**

**Also-I am going to try and update as much as possible…I am a teacher and still going to school so things have been pretty hectic lately...Be patient please and I promise you won't be disappointed!**

"_We've gotta go…NOW!" he yelled and ran into the house._

Jacob's heavy and labored breathing was the only thing that could be heard at the moment. We all stood there, shocked expressions on our face, until finally Nessie's sudden sobbing snapped us back to attention.

Edward placed Nessie into Esme's lap, grabbed my hand, and escorted Jacob and myself out of the living room into the kitchen. "How do they not know? They can't change things now. It is too late-we have all settled on a new treaty…" Edward was talking to Jacob and I only understood bits and pieces of what he was saying. If my heart could beat again, it would be racing as fast as Edward's car when he drives. This was suddenly too much for my mind to handle and before I knew it, I was falling down towards the floor, dizzy and feeling completely unbalanced-a first in my vampire life.

"Bella?! What's wrong?" I heard Edward as he placed his hands on me to keep me from actually hitting the floor.

"I…I…I'm okay…I just think this recent turn of events has put my mind on overload and it is having a hard time grasping the situation. Now, care to explain what you are talking about? You two always seem to forget that I can't read minds as easily," I replied, leaning against Edward's sturdy body for support as the dizziness passed. I have to admit that I was a little embarrassed by how I reacted.

"Okay…we obviously all know that the members of the pack are aware of my imprinting situation with Nessie. And that because of the particulars, we have instituted a new treaty in order to prevent future problems," Jacob stated.

I sighed. Edward was beginning to look impatient. "Jacob, we know all of this already! You can't come barging into the house, break the door of the hinges, and not tell me what the hell is going on!" I said, my voice rising.

"Okay, okay! Well, Billy never mentioned to me that when we revamped," he chuckled at his word choice, "the treaty that the Elders had no idea what was going on. I just, well, assumed that Sam had cleared everything with them about Nessie and the reason for our changing the treaty. And we all know what happens when you assume…" he finished.

"What are you saying?" I was trying to put all of the pieces together.

Edward came over to me and turned my face so that we were eye to eye. "The Elders never approved the new treaty between us and the rest of the La Push pack. They didn't even know that you were changed. Someone slipped and mentioned it, along with Jacob and his imprinting on Nessie. Needless to say, they disapprove completely of everything and are looking for Nessie."

"Why? What are they going to do?" I began to panic. Good thing I was a vampire because I think I would have hyperventilated at that moment.

I looked down at Edward and saw his fists were balled up at his sides again. I then looked over to Jacob and saw him grabbing the kitchen countertop, denting it with his strength. His whole body was shaking.

Edward closed his eyes, sighed, opened them again and continued to finish the story. "The Elders believe that they can _stop_ Jacob's feelings and imprinting on Nessie but there is only one way to do that, according to legend. _They_ have never had to do it but they have records of it happening in the past. If a werewolf imprints on someone or something that the rest of the Elders or the pack do not approve of, they….they…." Edward's voice trailed off at the end and he did not need to finish what he was saying. The look on his face said it all.

I whispered, "They kill the object of their affection."

At that moment, Jacob's fist pounded the counter, causing a piece to crack and fall off. "We've gotta leave! I can't let them do that to her!" Jacob was still shaking, worse that before and I knew that I had to do something to calm him down.

I walked over to him and placed my hand on his face. I was trying my best to remain relaxed so that I could help Jacob. My insides felt like they were being torn apart and I swallowed a sob before it escaped my throat.

"We will do whatever we can. We'll run, we'll leave Forks-I don't care. Whatever it takes to keep her safe-I will do it…even if it means dying for my child, I will do it." Upon saying that last statement, I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. The seriousness of the situation was taking its toll on us.

Carlisle entered the kitchen with Esme. "Don't worry-she fell asleep in my arms and I put her in the bed in Alice's room," Esme said, when she saw the concern on my face that Nessie was not with her.

"Edward, we have to decide what to do. Alice can't see visions of the werewolves so we do not have any idea when they are planning to come or what they are going to do. Based on Alice's vision, I think it would be best if you, Nessie, and Bella left Forks and traveled somewhere where they can't find you quickly."

Jacob did not like that answer. I could feel the heat and anger radiating off of his body and I was no where near him at this point. "What about me? This is Nessie, my Nessie we are talking about! I will not leave her side! Just like Bella said before, I would sooner DIE then leave her!"

The room suddenly grew quiet after Jacob's loud outburst. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper ran into the kitchen, eager to know what was going on with the rest of us.

I looked from Jacob to Carlisle back to Edward. The strained look on his face told me that he had no idea what to do. Jacob read his mind.

"What do you mean, 'Maybe Carlisle is right?' I WON'T leave her side; I don't care if that means I lose my pack here in La Push. She is more important than anything!"

"But maybe if you stay here, you can buy us some time-maybe help them to understand the situation. We have lived in close proximity for so long that maybe they won't want to change things and make them worse." Edward said. "They won't listen to us but they would listen to you and Billy. Billy understands and maybe this can be diffused before it escalates into a war that will end badly."

Jacob, Edward, and Carlisle were arguing back and forth over who was right and who was wrong. I couldn't take it anymore so I quietly walked out of the kitchen into the living room. As I entered, Alice was walking towards me to go into the kitchen.

"Nessie is upstairs sleeping," Alice informed me. "I tried looking for more information but I just keep seeing the three of you running and even that is fuzzy. I have no idea what is going on."

I looked down towards the floor and shook my head back and forth. I just couldn't believe that this was happening. Alice came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay," she said. "Have you decided what the best course of action is?"

"Edward, Carlisle, and Jacob are having a discussion, or maybe I should say an argument about what to do. I just want to grab Nessie and run for the hills to protect her," I whispered.

Alice nodded her head at me. "I'll go and help. Maybe we can reach a happy medium for all. Don't they realize that this is wasting time?"

"Trust me, I have been thinking about that the whole time. They've gotta be close and we're just sitting ducks!" My anger was getting the best of me. Before Alice could react to me, I spun around and headed right back into the kitchen. I was going to give them a piece of my mind. I pushed open the door and the situation was the same as I left it minutes before.

"Listen," I yelled out, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Emmett and Rosalie looked shocked. Edward had his mouth hanging open in surprise. Jasper smiled. He could sense what I was feeling. "Edward, let's just GO! The longer we sit here, the closer they come and then we won't have time to think or have a plan or anything. Jacob, go talk to Leah and Seth and see if they can help with the Elders in your place. They can also get Sam and the rest of them. We will need you to help us just in case they are able to find us. Face it Edward-we need him with us. It won't only make him happy but think about Nessie if we just up and left without him," I finished.

Jacob had a smug look on his face as he realized that I was on his side. Edward growled and looked at him. "Get over yourself," he said through clenched teeth.

The rest of the family seemed to agree with me and seconds later, we were all walking into the living room. Jacob went to Alice's room to be with Nessie as she slept. Edward and I decided to run back to our house in order to pack up everything we would be able to carry with us on our backs. We packed quickly and without talking. I would occasionally glance at him as I packed up things for Nessie. I could feel his eyes on me as he packed as well.

I finally broke the silence. "Edward…."

He came quickly and embraced me. "I am so sorry for this my love. We will be safe-I promise. We will find a way to fix things," he said as he kissed my head and rubbed my back.

We stood like that for a minute. I then felt Edward stiffen up and his arms dropped to his sides. "We've gotta go," he said. He grabbed me and the 4 bags we had packed with necessities. money and our passports and before I could ask why, ran back to Esme and Carlisle's house. He put me down and then ran up to get Nessie. Edward, with Nessie in his arms, and Jacob were down the stairs again in the blink of an eye. Edward went to Alice, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, "Can you see where we are?" he asked.

I blinked my eyes, confused as to the events that just transpired.

Jacob, able to read Edward's thoughts was tapping his foot and waiting for a response.

Alice blinked her eyes too. "It is still fuzzy but I think that you are…in Volterra," she said in a soft voice.


	10. Author's Note

A/N- I had a major catastrophe this weekend…both of my stories that I was working on are GONE!! My flash drive failed me and I don't have them saved any where else!! I know, I know I am stupid for not saving them anywhere else but now I have learned my lesson. Please forgive me if the updates take longer than usual now. I am going to try my best to get back into the once a week update but I had 2 chapters I was working on that are gone and I need to get my thinking cap back on and rewrite both of them!!


End file.
